The Hidden Story
by aniranzracz
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble-drabble kecil berhubungan mengapa mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini -NewMultiChap from aniranzracz :D NextGen. Sekarang masih T, nanti rencananya jadi M. Genre dan Pairing tidak perlu diperhatikan. Satu chapter, enam drabble. Mind to RnR? Thank youuuus (?)
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Story**

_Kisah-kisah NextGen tentang cinta mereka. Yang berhubungan._

_Seluruh karakter milik JKR_

Latar tempat: Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, dan lain-lain.

**Chapter 1 masih T, sih. Tapi chapter entah chapter berapa akan diubah rating-nya jadi M**

Chapter 1... _BirthdayFic—atau BirthdayChapter—untuk yang lahir di Januari, deh! :D HBD, All._

\ [ ._. ]

**Scorpius**

Aku tak pernah mengerti perasaan ini.

Di saat kami sedang berbaring beralaskan rumput tebal dan menatap awan yang berarak, kucoba genggam tangannya. Aku tahu dia kaget. Kepalanya—yang semula lurus menatap awan sambil tersenyum—sontak menghadap ke arahku sambil mengernyit.

Tapi kubiarkan saja kekagetan dan bahasa tubuhnya itu. Malah genggaman tanganku di tangannya semakin erat.

"Scorp?" panggil orang itu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong orang itu adalah Rose.

"Hm?" Aku hanya bergumam menimpalinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku," pintanya pelan.

Aku menolak. "Tidak."

Hening sejenak.

"Kita... tetap sahabat, kan?"

Sebenarnya sangat berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Kalau bisa memilih, aku memilih disuruh mengabdi pada Pangeran Kegelapan pesek yang sudah mati membusuk daripada menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Ya," kataku. "Ya."

.

.

**Lily**

"Al," kataku. "Cokelat mana yang enak?"

"Tidak ada," kata Al malas. Kakakku yang satu ini memang paling malas kalau kupaksa menemaniku. Apalagi waktu aku mencari cokelat untuk kuberikan pada Scorpius. "Kalau untuk Malfoy, tidak ada yang enak."

Aku cemberut dan meletakkan cokelat berbentuk hati berbungkus kertas emas yang sudah kupegang. "Kok gitu, _sih_? Pasti ada kok, yang enak."

"Semuanya enak," katanya. "Tapi tidak untuk Malfoy."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku akan membelikan _Seeker _yang mengalahkanmu itu sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati dengan rasa yang manis!"

Al membelalak. "Mengalahkanku? Malfoy bau itu mengalahkanku? Sejak kapan?"

Aku tak peduli. Kuambil kembali cokelat yang tadi kuletakkan, lalu aku segera berjalan ke kasir, meninggalkan Al yang mulai menggerutu dan memaki-maki keputusanku.

Hah... semoga Scorpius menerima cokelatku.

.

.

**Al **

Setelah selesai menemani Lily membeli cokelat—dengan percakapan yang sama sekali membuatku kesal—aku dan dia segera kembali ke Hogwarts dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku senang bisa ke sini," ujar Lily, mengajakku berbicara. "Akhirnya aku bisa membelikan Scorpius sebuah cokelat!"

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus mendengar kata-katanya. "Huh. Malfoy lagi, Malfoy lagi."

Lily mengernyit. "Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi kelihatan bosan dan malas menemaniku. PMS*, ya?"

Aku menggeleng sambil mencibir. Enak saja dia mengataiku—yang _macho_ seperti ini—sedang terkena PMS! "Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cowok, Lils. Jelas tidak sedang PMS!"

Lily hanya mengangguk pelan sambil nyengir, lalu kembali asyik dengan cokelatnya. Ia pandangi cokelat itu, ia taruh lagi ke dalam plastik, lalu ia ambil lagi, dan seterusnya begitu. Entah selanjutnya akan ia apakan cokelat itu!

Melihatnya memperlakukan cokelat itu dengan 'mesra', aku langsung merasa gerah! Risih! Panas! Argh.

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tertantang saking risihnya. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Lily. Hal yang sudah... er, kututup-tutupi sejak dulu, sebenarnya.

Dengan agresif—tanpa kesadaranku, sebenarnya—kugenggam tangannya erat. Dia hanya diam, dan aku menjadi semakin tertantang.

"Lils?" panggilku setelah memberanikan diri. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup. Dan tanpa kusadari genggaman tanganku menjadi semakin erat.

"Hm?" Dia hanya bergumam menimpaliku.

"Er..." Sejenak rasa raguku timbul.

"Apa?"

"Me-menurutmu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Dia mengernyit. "Heh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan hatiku, yang sudah benar-benar tertantang sekaligus risih karena melihat Lily begitu mencintai Malfoy, memutuskan berterus terang. Dengan cepat, tanpa spasi, dan tanpa kesadaranku. Semuanya meluncur begitu saja, "Karenaakumencintaimu."

Lily langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganku tanpa bicara. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat amat tidak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja kuucapkan. Dan wajahku otomatis memanas. Huh, pasti memerah.

Sebelum dia benar-benar marah dan menganggapku 'gila' atau 'tidak normal', aku langsung menimpali, "sebagai saudara, tentu saja..."

Lily mencibir—walaupun kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil—sambil menjitak kepalaku. "Ya ampun! Kukira kau serius! Dasar, Al! Tidak normal!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Hehehe..."

Lils, aku memang tidak normal. Aneh, gila, autis, terserah kau sajalah.

Karena sebenarnya aku memang mencintaimu.

.

.

**Rose**

Bukan begini harusnya.

Harusnya setiap Scorpius menatapku lekat-lekat atau bahkan menggenggam tanganku, aku biasa saja. Dan tidak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti, "Kita tetap sahabat, kan? Tentu saja dong."

Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa aneh.

Rasanya setiap dia menatapku atau menggenggam tanganku, dia menganggapku 'lebih' dari sekedar sahabat.

Atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan, ya? Kan belum tentu Scorpius... er, mencintaiku!

Buktinya dia mengatakan aku dan dia tetap sahabat waktu dia menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

**James**

Bukan aku kalau tidak suka menjahili orang.

Bersama dengan sepupuku, Fred, kami berdua menjadi duo jahil terjahil se-Hogwarts. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami! Mungkin kecuali The Marauders dan Kembar Weasley. Menurut Profesor McGonagall, _sih_.

Yang kulakukan setiap hari adalah menggantung orang lain di langit-langit atap atau sekedar melempari orang-orang yang lewat dengan lumpur hijau bau.

Seperti saat ini.

Begitu kulihat Rosie dengan Malfoy berjalan masuk ke dalam kastil sambil berpengangan tangan, naluri jahilku langsung kumat. Lumpur hijau bau yang kupegang—dengan sarung tangan tertentu agar tanganku tidak bau juga, tentu saja—langsung kulemparkan pada mereka berdua.

"Aaaa!" Rose menjerit ketika lumpur bau yang lengket itu tumpah di atas rambut keritingnya yang jelek.

Dan aku terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali setiap melihat Rose, walaupun dia sepupuku. Mungkin ini semua karena dia adalah satu-satunya Weasley yang berteman dengan Malfoy!

"Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa. "Dasar keriting kusut jelek!"

Siapa sangka kalau wanita keriting yang kutertawai ini akan mengubah hidupku ke depannya?

.

.

**Lily**

Hari ini adalah hari latihan Quidditch bagi tim Slytherin.

Karena aku adalah anggota salah satu tim Quidditch Gryffindor, aku dilarang keras mengintip latihan itu. Kalau mengintip saja dilarang, apalagi melihat secara langsung di tribun. Karena itu, aku menunggu di sebuah pohon dekat lapangan.

Menunggu Scorpius. Sambil membawa sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Semoga dia tidak menolak cokelatku. Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin terjadi.

Dan begitu Flint—kapten tim Slytherin—meneriakkan "Latihan selesai", aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku. Mataku langsung mencari-cari, di mana Scorpius berada.

Dia ada di sana. Berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng Firebolt 3 supercanggih miliknya.

"Scorpius!" teriakku.

Dia berbalik.

Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki setampan dia. Dengan rambut pirangnya—yang tersibak otomatis saat ia berbalik—dan mata _ice _yang... hah, entahlah. Kata _amazing _pun tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya mata itu.

"Ada apa, Potter?" tanyanya.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Lalu aku menyerahkan cokelat berbentuk hati yang sudah kubungkus dengan kertas kado merah itu. "Ini, untukmu."

"Kenapa kau memberikanku cokelat?" tanyanya sebelum mengambil cokelatku.

"Karena aku menyukaimu," kataku jujur.

"Kalau begitu... maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima cokelatmu," katanya.

Lagi-lagi cokelatku ditolak.

.

.

TBC

*: _Pre-Mens Syndrome_. Uring-uringan yang dialami wanita yang siklus bulanannya—haid—sudah ingin datang. Untuk penjelasan lengkap, cari di Google, ya.

Well, mind to RnR? Thank you ({})


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Story**

_Seluruh karakter milik JKR_

_Chapter 2_

Chapter 2 special for my BFF :D

,

,

**Al**

"_Lils_."

"Hm?"

"Apakah Malfoy sudah menerima cokelatmu?" tanyaku pada Lily. Kami berdua sedang bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sambil bermain Catur Sihir.

"Tidak," katanya kalem, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia malah—dengan santainya—memindahkan pion untuk memakan kudaku dalam permainan catur kami. Hah, Lily memang seorang perempuan yang tegar. "_Yes_, sebentar lagi aku akan menang, Al…."

Aku tidak memedulikan kalimat terakhirnya. "Heh? Kenapa dia menolak cokelatmu lagi?"

"Entah," katanya. "Sudah, ah. Aku sedang malas membicarakan hal itu."

Tapi aku tetap saja berkomentar, "Dasar Malfoy tidak tahu adat! Menolak rejeki kan tidak pernah diajarkan oleh para leluhur penyihir!"

Lily hanya diam.

Iseng kulihat matanya. Kucoba gali perasaan yang terpancar dari mata _hazel_-nya tersebut. Kuharap, aku melihat rasa lelahnya dalam mengejar Malfoy, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa membaca apa pun dari mata tersebut. Aku memang tidak berbakat, _sih_. Ramalan dan _feeling_ku sangat payah!

"…bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah menyelamatkan rajaku dari cengkraman kedua bentengnya dalam permainan Catur kami.

Lily mendesah. "Hah… biasa saja. Aku sudah kebal dengan penolakannya."

"Kasihan kau," kataku.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani," timpalnya tajam.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan dia, _Lils_," kataku seakan menggurui. "Dia itu hanya Malfoy yang bahkan tidak menyukaimu! Cih! Menerima cokelat saja, tidak bisa! Laki-laki seperti apa itu?"

Lily membelalak. "Enak saja kau bicara begitu!"

"Hei," ujarku. "Aku berbicara fakta!"

"Memangnya gampang mencari _cowok_ lain?"

"Gampang!" seruku tidak mau kalah. "Misalnya, aku."

Aduh. Keceplosan lagi.

Lily diam sejenak. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada muak, "_Stop_ bercanda! Lagipula kalau aku disuruh memilihmu atau Scorpius, aku pasti memilih Scorpius! Ingat tidak? Dia bahkan mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin yang terakhir, Al!"

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku, meninggalkannya bersama Catur Sihir kami. Aku berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah hampir akan keluar. Aku bahkan sudah mengepalkan tinjuku, hendak meninju Malfoy yang berani-beraninya membuat Lily muak padaku.

Sungguh aku benci jika harus dibandingkan dengan Malfoy jelek itu!

…

Tunggu, Lils. Di pertandingan Gryffindor _versus _Slytherin selanjutnya, akan kuambilkan _Snitch_ itu untukmu! U-n-t-u-k-m-u!

.

.

**Rose**

"Scorpius!" teriakku memanggilnya—yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu Aula Besar—dari pojok meja Gryffindor sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam.

Scorpius berbalik mendengar teriakanku. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Sini!" seruku lagi.

Dia pun berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Iseng kuhirup bau ujung rambut pirangnya. Di antara bau _mint_-nya yang _khas_, samar-samar kucium bau busuk yang sedikit menyengat. "Hmmh… bau! Ternyata lumpur hijau yang James lemparkan pada kita kemarin belum hilang baunya di rambutmu!"

Scorpius ikut iseng menghirup ujung rambutku. "Eh? Kok baunya di rambutmu sudah hilang?"

Aku nyengir. "Roxanne, yang pernah menjadi korban pelemparan lumpur dari James, memberitahuku agar memakai _shampoo _ini. _Shampoo_ ini dibeli di toko Uncle Fred, sepaket dengan lumpur bau itu."

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah botol hijau berisi shampoo penangkal bau dari dalam tasku, lalu menyerahkannya pada Scorpius. "Ini, pakai saja."

Scorpius meraihnya.

Tapi, selain memegang botol _shampoo_ itu untuk diraih, Scorpius ikut memegang tanganku.

"Eh?" Aku dan dia berkata bersamaan.

_Shampoo_ itu langsung kulepaskan dari genggamanku. Dia juga begitu. Lalu _shampoo_ botol itu menggelinding turun ke bawah meja, mengenai ujung kakiku.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Dan wajahnya juga.

…

Ah, kenapa harus seperti ini?

.

.

**James**

"Potter, catatan kenakalanmu…" Profesor McGonagall lalu meraih satu kotak berisi catatan pelanggaran milikku yang diserahkan oleh Filch. "Astaga! Banyak sekali! Dan… sampai satu kotak besar penuh seperti ini?"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir. "Hehehe…"

"Sebenarnya masih ada dua kotak besar lagi, Madam," kata Filch dengan parau sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu lapuk yang besar—berisi catatan pelanggaranku—lagi. Satu kotak lainnya teronggok di bawah meja.

"_Stop_, _stop_," ujar Profesor McGonagall sambil mengelus dadanya. "Jangan perlihatkan aku dua kotak itu, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar pingsan."

"Baik, Madam," kata Filch.

Lalu Profesor McGonagall beralih padaku, "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Potter. Aku akan menulis surat pada orangtuamu dan memberitahu mereka, kau akan di_skorsing_ dua minggu dari sekolah jika melakukan satu pelanggaran lagi."

"Eh?" ujarku kaget. Tidak percaya bahwa Profesor McGonagall akan memulangkanku ke rumah jika aku melakukan pelanggaran satu kali lagi. Ini kan hukuman yang berat! Selalu ada kemungkinan aku akan dikubur Mum hidup-hidup begitu sampai di rumah.

Sementara itu, ketika mendengar ancaman _skorsing_ untukku, mata Filch berkilat. Sialan.

"Satu pelanggaran lagi, Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Dan untuk pelanggaran kali ini, menggantung dua Profesor sekaligus di atap-atap langit, kau terpaksa kuberikan detensi. Kebetulan Madam Pince baru-baru saja mengeluh padaku karena kesusahan mengatur buku-buku di Perpustakaan, jadi detensimu adalah membantunya menyortir buku-buku tersebut."

Menyortir buku? Aku sih sudah biasa. Sudah puluhan kali aku dikirim ke sana untuk menyortir.

Masalah sebenarnya adalah…

.

.

**Scorpius**

Tahun ini tahun OWL.

Waktu untuk belajar harus semakin ditingkatkan. Apalagi untuk yang bercita-cita menjadi Auror sepertiku.

Tapi terlalu susah bagiku untuk membagi waktu. Untuk belajar, Quidditch, bermain, beristirahat… ah. Mungkin sebentar lagi kepalaku akan terbagi empat saking pusingnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan beban pikiran.

Semakin hari aku semakin pusing dengan pikiranku.

…

Sejak kecil, seluruh keinginanku selalu dikabulkan. Dan aku terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tapi kali ini, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang kemungkinannya kecil sekali untuk kudapatkan.

Rose.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri yang membuatnya susah. Aku masih ada di pikiran ingin menjadikannya sahabat atau kekasih. Jujur, aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya sebagai sahabat sejatiku.

Banyak kenangan-kenangan yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskannya dari status sahabatku.

Misalnya, aku ingat sekali ketika aku baru saja putus dengan Amelie. Rose-_lah_ yang menghiburku. Dia yang mengajakku ke Hogsmeade secara diam-diam melewati jalan rahasia, dan dia mengajakku menikmati banyak hal. _Shrieking Shack_, permen _Honeydukes_, pertunjukan sirkus—yang saat itu ada, dan banyak hal lainnya. Hingga Hogsmeade tutup.

Padahal aku mengerti dia tidak suka melanggar peraturan.

Tapi dia melanggar peraturan demi menghiburku. Karena aku sahabatnya.

…

Huh, hanya orang bodoh yang mampu kehilangan sahabat seperti itu.

.

.

**Lily**

Aku sedang menggenggam sebuah cokelat lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan cokelat untuk Scorpius—seperti biasanya. Cokelat ini khusus kubeli di Hogsmeade untuk Al.

Setelah aku membuat Al marah siang tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Memangnya dia salah apa sih, kalau mencintaiku **sebagai adiknya**? Harusnya aku mengatakan terima kasih, bukan menghina atau bahkan membandingkannya dengan Scorpius.

Karena itu, setelah Al naik ke kamarnya, aku langsung keluar dari Asrama dan kabur ke Hogsmeade melalui jalan yang pernah diberitahu oleh James.

Itulah asal muasal mengapa cokelat _almond_ kesukaan Al ada di tanganku saat ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sekarang sudah masuk jam tidur Al.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Al jam tujuh tadi, ketika Al ikut menonton bagaimana cara James 'mendandani' Bianca Summer, anak kelas satu yang _belagu_ dan mengesalkannya minta ampun.

Tapi nyaliku benar-benar menciut saat itu.

Maka inilah saatnya! Aku harus berani!

Ayo, Lils! Menyerahkan cokelat pada Scorpius saja, kau berani! Apalagi menyerahkan cokelat pada kakakmu! Ayo! Kau Gryffindor sejati, Lils! Kau pasti bisa!

Aku berjalan dari Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor yang sudah mulai sepi ke kamar Al. Setelah sampai dan mengambil napas panjang berkali-kali, kuketuk pintunya.

_Tok tok tok_…

"Siapa?" tanya orang itu.

Kebetulan. Yang membuka pintu itu adalah Al.

"Er… aku," kataku canggung.

Al diam sejenak, mengamatiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Seolah berusaha mencari apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba 'nyasar' ke kamarnya. Lalu matanya terpaku ketika melihat cokelat yang kugenggam.

Al kembali menatap mataku. "Cari siapa?"

"Aku mencarimu," kataku cepat. Lalu, dengan tangan gemetar—setengah takut—aku menyerahkan cokelat itu. "Um… aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Saat kita bermain Catur Sihir. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk membandingkanmu dengan Scorpius. Itu semua… yah, entah kenapa kuucapkan begitu saja."

"Terus?" tanya Al tidak peduli.

Aku menelan ludah. "Ini cokelat untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Al diam saja selama beberapa detik kemudian, membuatku gugup bercampur takut. Yah, walaupun dia mengesalkan, dia tetap kakakku, kan? Siapa lagi yang menjagaku kalau bukan Al? Wajar saja aku takut kehilangannya.

Lalu Al, dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba mengambil uluran cokelat dari tanganku dan langsung memelukku.

Aku tersentak kaget.

Sekuat tenaga berusaha kulepaskan pelukannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Al terlalu kuat.

Al mengelus rambutku. "Lils… tolong jangan ulangi lagi…"

,

,

**TBC**

**Oke, **_**chapter**_** ini dibuat dari dulu tapi baru diselesaikan sekarang karena ulangan entah kenapa silih berganti di sekolah saya -_- minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan saya tahu ini adalah salah satu **_**chapter**_** terjelek yang pernah saya bikin. **_**Drabble**_**-nya cuma lima lagi! Padahal saya janji setiap **_**chapter**_**, ada 6 **_**drabble**_**! Rasanya saya gak pantes minta **_**review**_** -_- sekali lagi saya minta maaf…**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca… semoga **_**chapter**_** berikutnya bisa **_**update**_** cepat dan semakin bagus amin :D**

**-Rani**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hidden Story**

Chapter 3

.

.

**James**

Masalah sebenarnya adalah gadis keriting jelek itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa—ralat: sangat amat tidak bisa sekali—tidak diam jika sudah bertemu dengannya.

Seperti saat ini.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu?" tanya Rose tidak terima, menolak ketika aku menyuruhnya membantuku—atau mungkin menggantikan tugasku—menyortir buku. "Kerjakan sendiri sana! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Ya, kau pembantuku!" jawabku rusuh, membuat beberapa pasang mata di perpustakaan menoleh padaku seolah mengatakan "tunggu sampai Mrs. Pince tahu kau berbuat keonaran!".

"Sembarangan," balas Rose. "Kau itu yang pembantu. Wajahmu sangat memenuhi kualifikasi."

"Kau belum kapok rambutmu kulempari lumpur, ya?" tanyaku, mulai emosi. Enak saja dia mengomentari wajahku seperti itu! Belum tahu kau ya, kalau aku ini salah satu _Prince_ _of_ _Hogwarts_!

"Lempari saja lagi," kata Rose.

Aku nyaris saja lari keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengambil cadangan lumpur di kamarku kalau saja aku tidak ingat ancaman Profesor McGonagall yang akan meng-_skors_-ku kalau aku nekat berbuat keonaran lagi.

"Mana lumpurnya?" tanya Rose.

Aku berdigik menahan emosi, lalu bergegas menjauhi si Rambut Kusut itu sebelum aku benar-benar di-_skors_. "Sialan!"

.

**Scorpius**

"Hai!" sapaku ramah. "Bagaimana perpustakaan hari ini?"

Rose, orang yang kusapa, langsung tersenyum. "Halo! Perpustakaan benar-benar membosankan! Kau belum tahu bagaimana jika perpustakaan sudah dihuni oleh James. Sekali-kali kau coba datang deh, kalau dia didetensi di perpustakaan…."

"_No, _terima kasih untuk tawarannya," kataku meledek. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sambil berjalan ke kelas berikutnya denganku (kebetulan Gryffindor bersama-sama dengan Slytherin di kelas ini), ia menjawab, "Buruk. Dia memaksaku jadi pembantunya. Enak saja!"

"Baguslah," ujarku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lapar? Kenapa sih, kau suka sekali menukar jam makan siang-mu dengan membaca di perpustakaan?"

"Aku tidak selalu menukar jam makan siang, kok," balas Rose mengelak. "Dan aku tidak lapar. Aku sengaja sarapan lebih banyak tadi pagi, dan aku juga sudah terbiasa makananku disembunyikan oleh sepupu-sepupuku ketika liburan musim panas."

"Nih." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku sudah mengambilkan Rose beberapa roti sosis yang—kupikir—bisa mengganjal perut, dan kusembunyikan dalam tasku. _Well_, daripada dia tidak makan sama sekali. "Aku mengambilkan roti untukmu. Kupikir kau lapar."

Rose tersenyum dan mengambil roti yang kuulurkan. "Wow, _thanks_, Scorpius…"

"Sama-sama, Rosie."

Rose mengernyit. "Heh?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Um… sebenarnya hanya orangtuaku yang memanggilku 'Rosie'."

O-ow. Salah satu masalah kalau kau mempunyai sahabat perempuan—atau yang berbeda jenis kelamin denganmu—adalah kalau kau tidak sengaja memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'khusus'. Apalagi kalau kau ada rasa dengannya!

.

**Al**

"Jadi kau diundang ke Pesta Slughorn malam ini," ujarku sambil mengambil—atau merebut—undangan dari tangan Lily. "Boleh, yah."

"Sana, mandi dulu," ujar Lily sambil mendorongku yang hendak duduk di sampingnya. "Kau baru saja latihan Quidditch, masih bau keringat!"

"Kau juga habis latihan Quidditch," ujarku. "Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Bedanya adalah aku sudah mandi dan kau masih bau, Al!"

Tapi aku bersikeras duduk di samping adik cantikku tersebut. "_Well_, satu minggu lagi pertandingan Quidditch diadakan. Kalau aku tidak latihan Quidditch dan tidak bau keringat, maka Kapten-Mata-Meledak akan membunuhku."

"Malah curhat," timpal Lily kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Wood dijuluki Kapten-Mata-Meledak?"

"Kau lucu deh," ujarku sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau meledekku yang tidak sengaja curhat, tapi kau malah menanggapi curhatanku. Um… dia dipanggil Kapten-Mata-Meledak karena setiap dia marah, atau frustasi karena Quidditch, matanya melotot sampai kelihatan seperti akan meledak."

Lily menyeringai. "Hahaha, pantas saja."

"Dan kau akan pergi bersama?" tanyaku, langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin kutanyakan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Jangan konyol," ujarku sambil memutar bola mata. "Ke Pesta Slughorn. Di undangan ini tertulis kau boleh membawa teman."

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Scorpius," kata Lily sambil merebut undangan dari tanganku dan membaca undangan itu baik-baik sekali lagi. "Aku bisa mengajaknya karena dia bukan anggota Klub Slug."

"Rose pasti sudah mengajaknya."

"Belum," kata Lily. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ia duduki. "Undangan Rose ada di tanganku dan belum ia baca. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada pesta malam ini, jadi dia tidak bisa mengajak Scorpius ke pesta itu."

"Kalau kau mengajak Scorpius, pasti Scorpius memberitahu Rose," kataku, berusaha berdebat dan meyakinkan Lily bahwa Scorpius tidak pantas untuk diajak ke Pesta Slughorn. "Dan Rose akan berpikir ada pesta malam itu."

"Sayangnya ia tidak bisa datang karena Profesor Slughorn mengharuskan semuanya membawa undangan yang sudah mereka dapatkan," ujar Lily. "Peraturan pesta itu berlaku setelah Slughorn menyadari banyaknya penyelundup yang masuk demi makan gratis."

"Ia bisa saja datang tanpa membawa undangan." Aku masih belum puas. "Profesor Slughorn pasti mengingatnya sebagai anggota Klug Slug dan mengizinkannya masuk."

"Rose tidak akan seperti kau yang memang urat malunya sudah putus," seru Lily, membuatku mendelik. "Akui saja Al, kau kalah debat denganku."

"Tidak," kataku. "Dia bisa saja datang, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Makanya jangan ajak Scorpius!"

"Terserah padaku," jawab Lily. "Yang diundang siapa sih, aku atau kau? Terus kenapa kau yang mengatur? Dan kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah setuju setiap aku ingin mengajak Scorpius ke pesta itu?"

Hm. Lebih baik aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

**Lily**

"Scorp."

Dia berbalik padaku. "Ada apa, Potter?"

Sebelum menjawabnya aku menatap Rose tajam lebih dulu. Untung saja, sepupu yang paling tidak kusukai ini tahu diri. Dia berpamitan, "Aku ke asrama duluan, Scorp. Aku akan menemuimu di Aula saat makan malam nanti."

Scorpius nyengir. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menukar makan malam itu dengan membaca di perpustakaan?"

Rose balas nyengir, membuatku seperti ingin mencabut kepalanya sampai putus. Masalahnya, dia membuat Scorpius-ku nyengir dan ingin tersenyum. "Ya, aku janji. Nanti aku yang ke meja Slytherin."

Rose pun pergi, lalu Scorpius kembali bertanya padaku, "Ada apa, Potter?"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung memintanya pergi denganku ke Pesta Slughorn. "Malam nanti, pas dengan jam makan malam, Profesor Slughorn mengadakan pesta di kantornya. Dia ingin kami membawa teman, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta itu. Kau mau?"

"Undangan ke Pesta Slughorn? Wah, karena Rose juga anak Klub Slug, dia pasti dapat undangan… dan dia tak bisa pergi karena sudah janji denganku di Aula."

Bisa tidak sih, semuanya berhenti membawa-bawa nama Rose?

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum. Rasanya wajahku kelu saat senyum itu kupaksakan keluar. "Er… mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Intinya… kau mau tidak, pergi denganku ke Pesta Slughorn?"

Scorpius menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sori Potter, tapi aku ada janji."

"Janji apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi?" tanya Scorpius. "Aku kan sudah janji dengan Rose untuk makan malam di Aula nanti."

Gara-gara janji kecil **dengan Rose** seperti itu… Scorpius tidak ingin datang ke Pesta Slughorn? Astaga! Dunia harusnya kiamat dalam waktu dekat ini!

.

**Rose**

Begitu masuk ke Aula Besar, aku langsung menemui Scorpius. Seperti janjiku.

"Hei!" sapa Scorpius, lalu bergeser beberapa kali untuk memberiku tempat duduk yang lebih luas. "Sini, duduk."

Aku tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Yes! Hari ini ada puding! Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan puding sejak tadi sore…."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak diundang ke Pesta Slughorn?" tanya Scorpius, tidak nyambung dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya. "Kau anak Klub Slug, kan? Tadi Lily mengajakku, tapi karena kau sudah janji padaku, aku menolaknya."

"Hah? Malam ini ada pesta?" tanyaku kaget. "Aku tidak dapat undangan hari ini!"

Scorpius mengernyit, lalu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dan aku benar-benar panik. "Hei, apakah nilaiku menurun akhir-akhir ini sampai aku dikeluarkan dari Klub Slug? Atau aku membuat kesalahan sehingga Profesor Slughorn marah dan tidak mengundangku?" Aku menutup wajahku. "Astaga… aku harus minta maaf padanya!"

"Santai saja, Rose," ujar Scorpius sambil menyendokkan kentang tumbuk dalam mulutnya. Huh, dia kan belum tahu rasanya! "Mungkin Profesor Slughorn tidak mengundangmu karena—"

"Aku tahu kenapa! Ini karena ramuanku hanya berwarna kuning, padahal harusnya berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan!" seruku panik. Ya, pasti karena itu! Tidak salah lagi!

Scorpius memutar bola matanya, entah kenapa. "Kalau itu yang membuatmu dikeluarkan dari Klug Slug, berarti Slughorn bodoh. Ramuanmu yang berwarna kuning-lah yang terbaik di kelas Ramuan beberapa hari yang lalu! Ramuanku saja, entah kenapa malah jadi berwarna cokelat pekat…."

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Scorpius lagi dengan baik. "Tidak, oh tidak… aku harus mengulang… tidak… ini mimpi buruk… aku akan membawakan Profesor Slughorn makanan, permen nanas, dan sekotak cokelat sambil meminta agar aku bisa mengulang ramuanku… ya, lebih baik seperti itu…."

"Stop, Rose," ujar Scorpius, berusaha menghentikanku yang meracau. "Profesor Slughorn hanya tidak mengundangmu, dan kau sampai—"

"Diam, Scorp!" seruku jengkel. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya!"

"Silakan meracau," ujar Scorpius, mulai ikut kesal. "Tapi ini waktu makan malam! Kau harus makan dulu! Dan apa sih, untungnya diajak ke Pesta Slughorn? Bukannya kau selalu mengeluh, kalau kau merasa bosan dan terkucil di sana karena ada Potter? Kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh, Rose!"

Saking kerasnya suara Scorpius, beberapa orang di meja Slytherin melirik ke arah kami.

Aku hanya diam. Scorpius terlihat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah dan mulai menasihatiku. Daripada semuanya berakhir dengan 'kacau', lebih baik aku diam saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat seperti dia.

Walaupun dia menyeramkan ketika sedang marah, dia tetap saja satu-satunya sahabatku. Entah jadi apa kalau aku kehilangannya. Mungkin aku akan pindah ke sekolah sihir lain saja.

Sisa waktu makan malam yang kulewati bersama Scorpius itu berlangsung canggung. Dia hanya diam, dan aku juga tidak berani memecah keheningan. Aku hanya berharap, semuanya bisa kembali seperti biasa dan dia tidak menjauhiku dengan sifatku yang seperti ini.

Iya juga sih… selama ini aku selalu mengeluh ketika diundang ke Pesta Slughorn. Tapi kenapa aku panik ketika aku tidak diundang? Scorpius benar, harusnya aku santai saja… dan bertanya pada Profesor Slughorn apakah aku benar-benar dikeluarkan…

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget dan nyaris tersedak pudingku.

Aku meminum seteguk jus labu, lalu bertanya, "Mau apa?"

"Jam sembilan nanti, aku akan menjemputmu di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor."

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku heran. Hah… syukurlah dia tidak marah padaku lagi.

"Diam saja," jawabnya. Nadanya ketus, membuatku tanpa sadar mengangguk dan berkata…

"Mau."

_Well_, daripada dia pergi dan tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi, lebih baik aku mengikuti ajakannya….

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai ._. hanya lima **_**drabble **_**karena saya lagi sakit dan gak sanggup melanjutkan semuanya lagi. Chapter ini gak nulis disclaimer karena males (saking malesnya) dan lagipula disclaimer ada di chapter awal. **

**Kalau ada kesalahan di chapter ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya -_- dan aku gak bisa balesin **_**review**_**, karena aku bingung **_**review**_** mana yang udah kubalas dan mana yang belum. Sori sekali… **

**Intinya makasih untuk semua yang udah review… :') **

**Well, mind to review? Thank youuuuus. **

**-Rani**


End file.
